


Puppyshipping One-shots

by Saevam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Randomness, couple thing, occasional egypt prompts, please help, saevam does a thing, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of puppyshipping one shots I did either out of boredom or due to prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Talk

_Kaiba is powerful._

_Kaiba commands respect and awe the moment he steps into a room._ He thinks as he watches the way the bars patrons swivel to assess, expressions agog, towards the young celebrity who looks out of place in this dive.  The young man who, as usual, walks with obvious purpose; scanning the crowd while at the same time ignoring his onlookers, until Kaiba spots him sitting in the booth in the back corner of the bar.

He doesn't need to wave, or call over the waitress.  Kaiba makes a curt nodd of acknowlegement, and walks up to the bar and manages to steal the attention of the bartender from patrons who had, by his estimation, been waiting for at least ten minutes to order.

A pair of  steins, thick headed and foaming down the sides are set down without preamble, as Kaiba climbs into the seat across from him.

They stare at each other, each unsure how to begin this "talk"; they were never friends, and he was never a duelist- therefore beneath Kaiba's attentions.  However, they were here now out of obligation to someone he (well, both now apparently) loved. 

Kaiba shifts a bit in his seat, hands around the stein as he waits, and Honda thinks,  _Kaiba is also incredibly awkward when put on the spot_

He sighs and decides that at the very least he can be honest, "I really don't know what to say except the cliche stuff."

Kaiba nods, "I am only here because he insists that this is important," slim fingers idle in glasses dripping condesation, "Anyway...I was expecting Yuugi to be the one..."

"Yuugi would have been the easier choice, considering that he knows how to handle you," he snorts, "But then again, we all know that  Yuugi isn't intimidating enough for this" Another sip, " Plus: I've known the idiot longer."

Thin lips press into a thinner line, and it's apparent that Kaiba is unsure how to process the statment.  Honda takes a longer drag of his beer: "I am kidding. Losen up. I am just being stupid outloud."

 

"You sound like him," Kaiba says with a roll of his eyes, "He would say something like that; unintelligent, yet logical".

"Hey now,  I wouldn't insult anyone's inteligence: you're the one who's marrying him," Honda smiles, and then smiles harder when Kaiba tilts his head in aquiescence.

They both sip their drinks in silence, taking comfort in their little word of the booth seats.  Honda continued to size up Kaiba...no, Seto, the person to whom his best friend was now engaged. 

How was he supposed to do this, he mulled.  He had never expected this conversation with anyone outside of his family. When his sister had married, Honda had given the talk to her now-husband of ten years.  His brother-in-law had taken the threats of an obnoxious thirteen year old in stride, only because his sister had found Honda's antics...cute.

He had never thought he would have to give this talk again;  he had been waiting for Jou to call him up to recount of the shake down Shizuka would have most likely given one of Jou's girlfriends. Or for Jou to be sitting across from him in this booth to deliver an illustration of what would happen in the event that Honda break his sister's heart ( providing whenever they started dating, of course).

Not this.

Not giving the "protective sibling" talk to his friend's very male fiance, who happened to be one of the most powerful people in the world.  Honda smirked, he should at least be touched that Kaiba had enough stock in tradition, and wanting to do right by his husband-to-be to go through the motions.

Honda sighed, "I'll keep this short, okay?"

Kaiba shrugged as he drank his beer.

"You're going to have your hands full..." Honda began, and Kaiba looked at him, brows raised as if to say:  _Tell me something we both don't know_ , but remained politely silent.

"And I know he can be an idiot loud mouth, a hyper spazz who will fly off the handle and not listen to reason. Who can in one moment be ready to go to war for you, if it means protecting you. And in the next- offer to quietly stand by and support you. He's the best friend a person can have: he'll always have your back, he'll always look for ways to have fun with you,"  He paused for a moment to drink, if only to compose himself- can't have Kaiba see you breaking down and being mushy, "He'll always make you smile."

Thin lips were twitching at the corners, attempting to smile, but at least the eyes showed that they were not offended by the lackidaisical account of the man's fiance.

Honda continued:

"He's got a huge heart, and for a tough guy, he doesn't hid it.  It's all out there.  He's honest and loving, even when he's being damn infuriating."

Kaiba actually made a noise that sounded like a laugh, and Honda took a long sip, content that he was on the right path.  Time to dive it home:

"But if you ever hurt him" He met Kaiba's gaze with a hard stare; to Honda's credit, he was certain that the man across from him had unconciously sat up straigher:

"...If you ever take him for granted...If you ever take that good heart and stomp all over it, Kaiba: Swear to god, I'll track you down and beat the hell out of you.  Even if you put a million paid suits between you and me, I will get a least a punch in before they take me down."

A positively full out smirk formed on Seto's face, "You better.  It would be the very least that I expect of you, Honda."

"Good," he laughed,  "Treat him well," He raised his glass, "Congratulations," and Kaiba brought his stein to clink against the side of Honda's.

"Thank you," Kaiba said.

"So was that what you were looking for?"

Kaiba shrugged, "I suppose? I didn't know what to expect.  He just kept going on and on about how you had to give me the talk, "he was playing with the handle of the stein, "and how I had to start getting used to the idea we will be seeing  a lot of each other from now on."

"Got that right, " Honda quipped, "Although, in your defense you've become less of a bastard since Atem left and you and Jou started dating."

"Gee, thanks," his companion snarked into the belly of his mug, "I guess I don't mind your little nerd herd's company, as much as I used to; you're not so preachy anymore."

Honda rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, it's only because the message finally sunk in; you're no longer a 'problem case'."  He wagged his eyebrows at Kaiba, who scowled, which made Honda's grin grow wider.  He could see the attraction now: getting a rise out of Kaiba was fun.

It wouldn't be so bad to call Kaiba his honerary 'brother-in-law' (hell, Yuugi was already doing so...).  Guess there was no time now like the present to start getting to really know the man whom Jou had given his heart. It seemed that Kaiba had similar thoughts.

He raised his hand to get the waitress' attention: "Another round?"

"Sure."

 


	2. Revertshipping: The man in the cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for Tellusdormit, who who wanted revertshipping and the following:  
> Turquoise, and other things I don't remember because my email ate the original prompt :

Had it not been contained as quickly as it was, it would have been a complete disaster; a stain on Atem's first presiding over the new year.  The implications of small scaled riot followed Set as he made his ways to the dungeons to inspect the instigators of the offense- the rod was ever at the ready for the slightest hint of potential.

His footfalls echoing off the darkened halls which were pock-marked with a few instances of torch light; the music and the revelry of the Wepet Renpet, a distant buzz.  As high priest, he knew his absence would be noticed, but to guarantee Atem's safety and happiness was his top priority.  Mahaad could take care of their grieving young king and his fickle moods, and Set would take care of the rabble.

It was obvious that the guards weren't expecting him so soon after the incident or any of their command during the festivities, Set noticed the smell of beer before he turned the corner and the guards delayed reaction to leap to attention, when they saw Set, confirmed their slack; he'd have to have a word with the general, the priest thought as he swept by the guards picking his way over their interrupted meal of salted pork that now lay upon the floor due to the guard's haste in standing to attention.

The Jailer greeted Set (and Set pretended not to be phased by the man's wreaking of alcohol), and led him to the cells,

"Are these them?" Set asked quietly as he surveyed the lot- all men, young, some a few seasons younger than he was, and by looking at their bruises and various cuts, had given the guards a chance to prove their worth.

The men in cell visibly cowered from Set's gaze and the priest felt a perverse pleasure.  _Good. Fear the hand of Atem,_ his lip caught on the edge of his incisor as it spread into a wide grin:

"Whatever the reason for your disturbance this evening, you should be pleased to know that your efforts will not be wasted," he felt the rod resonate in his hold, "should you prove worthy, your souls will earn a place in the king's service at the Temple of Wadjet."

There was a shuffling in the left most corner of cell, before a young man rushed the door of the cell; fists clenched white upon the bars, and eyes flashing dangerously, "I'd rather see my soul shit out by Ammit, than have it enslaved by you, priest," the boy, no a man about his age, challenged. 

He had to have been a foreigner, Set quickly surmised, no one from around these parts had this man's coloring- fair skin, and hair like stalks of ripened wheat.  Normally, he would have stripped this trash of its soul first, to make an example of his cheek and flagrant disregard for authority, but it had been so long since Set had a prisoner who was so spirited.  Most of the criminals brought before him to be judged either coward silently or made undignified pleas for mercy, often selling out their own friends in hopes to entice Set to go after a larger prize,  none however had the gumption to stand up to Set; none had the ferality that was rolling off this one's form (the rod was practically singing in the blond's presence).

Set was piqued, "I assure you, giving your soul up for King Atem's use, would bring you more honor than you would have ever dreamed of attaining in this life, you rat."

The man banged against the bars, "You have the wrong people! You rounded up the innocents and let the perpetrators go!"

Set let the accusation slide over him; if this was true it would cause more problems for Atem...however, these people had been arrested from the slums of Kemmet, surely their imprisonment and subsequent reaping from his rod would only be a precautionary action against the crimes these people were more than likely to commit later. But the ferocity in the prisoner's eyes made Set turn to the Jailer, "Is this true?"

Yes, he was undermining the authority of Atem's guards and soldiers, but he could not allow for lowly people to have the slightest satisfaction that Atem's administration were corrupt- they did not need a rebellion on their hands; not after Kul Ena.

"Regardless or not if they were the ones who started the riot," the Jailer spoke carefully, "They did cause a lot of damage," he gestured towards the blonde, "This one beat down five of my men before he was restrained,"

The blonde growled, "Because your stinking son of a bitch guards tried to take my sister, after she chased the real culprits down for setting fire to my family's stall,"  the man pushed against the bars fitfully, his breathing quickening- no doubt reacting to the memories of his sister's attack, "Is that justice? My sister falling prey to your guards because she was alone and their blood was up?"

Set's eyes crossed over the man's form, meeting the eyes that were sparked with aggression, "Is she alright?"

The man jerked, obviously surprised at Set's concern, "Yes.  I got to her in time."

"What is your family's livelihood?"

"We craft games..." The animosity was fading from the man's voice, but he was still holding Set's gaze with distrust, "We travel between the cities.  Our home is a town along the coast, outside of Tanis."

Set nodded.  Of course a port city with it's access to the transients would explain this one's coloring.

"Forgive my interruption," The Jailer spoke, "But despite this one's noble acts, we cannot overlook the fact that he assaulted several other guards- not related to the supposed attack on his sister," his eyes looked hungrily at the prisoner, "It would be unwise to let this one escape judgement." 

Set frowned; mulling over the Jailer's words-  there was truth to the man's words, but there was also the knowledge that the man enjoyed Set's judgement as much as Set himself did.  And the rod, had Set let go, seemed as if it would leap from Set's grasp into the Jailer's for the chance to tap the power that radiated from the prisoner's soul.

He could sense potential; the prisoner's ka would be a worthy addition- for a moment Set had a vision of dark wings, a flash of body as hard and smooth as obsidian, eyes as redder than blood...and yet, Set had no desire to give this man over to the Jailer or... Atem.

Set allowed his eyes to sweep over the prisoner's face once more (ignoring the note that the man was probably much lovelier when cleaned up), "Investigate this matter fully," it took a moment for the Jailer to realize that Set was adressing him, "If it is true that we have arrested the wrong people, the innocents will be released with a full pardon."

The admission was enough to alleviate some of the tension in the room; the blonde's expression was still leery but less antagonistic, "If guilty you will accept your judgement," Set said in a clipped tone, "As for you," he stepped closer to the cell door, close enough that the dog could grab his robes (and Seto did not want to lie, that he hoped the brat would take the bait), and was please to see that the blond was now forced to look up at him, "For the assault upon men whose lives are in service to the king, you will give the king five years of your own life in service; Specifically, to me."

Set watched the prisoner's eyes widen in shock and then into rage, but the blonde wisely kept his mouth shut,

"Given that you aren't shrieking,  I trust that you find this arrangement fair," Set could barely contain the purr in his voice.  The blonde visibly shrunk beneath Set's gaze.  Good.

The rod resonated in apparent disappointment; ah well, should this prisoner prove rebellious, Set had a fallback, "Your name?"

If the prisoner was shocked at Set's concern for this personal information, he didn't give one accept a glare and growl that was both prideful and defeated, "Jono."

Set nodded and turned to the Jailer, "Have Jono cleaned, and dressed appropriately," he gave his new servant appraising look, "In fact burn the clothes  he has; I will not have fleas in my quarters-"  The priest's eyes alighted on the pendant that hung around the young man's neck: green turquoise, "Leave his pendant.  Apparently it's serving him well."

Jono looked at him in confusion.

"Heh. Don't know what that means, mutt?"  

Jono scowled, "Do not speak of me like I am some dog, Priest!"

"'Your Grace'," Set corrected happily, "Or, better: 'Master'".  The blond's scowl deepened as Set continued, "Green turquoise is supposed to bring it's wearer luck; given that it's me that came down here to inspect you and your friends here.  Anyone else and your heads would already be on the wall..."

The glare Jono shot at him would happily haunt Set's dreams that night, "Your training will begin tomorrow; I suggest you take his seriously, Jono, as I have no qualms about returning you to your original sentence," he tapped the rod against the cell's bars, "Do I make myself, clear?"

Jono swallowed; visibly attempting to keep any outburst a bay, and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then,"  the priest smiled victoriously; he grabbed the Jailer's arm, holding the man firmly so that he understand the gravity of Set's words, "I expect a full investigation; Any bungling will not be met with mercy, regardless if it's street trash or your men.  Find those who are truly responsible, or face mine and the king's wrath."

With a flick of his wrist the high priest of Atem's court, shoved the jailer roughly into the wall to illustrate his point, and swept out of the dungeon.  His mind quietly organizing the trial of those responsible for breaking the peace, and upon his spirited new servant.


	3. Puppyshipping: What I did last summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fill for Tellusdormit. The prompts for this was: Park, electric fan, summer fling.  
> I don't know why I went with the English names...I guess it just felt right, IDK.

"Anything else to take out?" Tristan asked surveying their impressive amount of filled trash bags. It was the semesterly, "Let's try to get our lives in order-before the school term begins/before Téa comes over and throws EVERYTHING OUT", and the pair of them had made good headway of cleaning out most of Joey's apartment,

"Just the crap from under the bed...which I want to definitely get finished before Tea gets here- I don't want a repeat of her finding my magazine stash," Joey said as he went to stand infront of the refrigerator for a moment's respite from the August heat. Of all of the days for his apartment building's air conditioning to go out...

"Not like she didn't expect it,"Honda called from the bedroom, "I mean you go looking in a man's room, expect to find the tools for a man's need- Hey what is this?"

Joey turned to find Tristan standing in his bedroom's door frame and nearly yelped at the sight of what Tristan was holding. Normally a small handheld fan wouldn't be the cause of much alarm except that this particular fan carried many things that Joey had not (or at least could not) been able to broach to his friends.

After all, how do you admit to your friends that over the summer break, while they were away at study-abroads and externships, that you had a summer fling with your rival?

Tristan seemed oblivious to his silence, and was studying the object, "Dude...what are you doing with a Blue Eyes White Dragon Fan?" he turned it over in his hands, "...that is 'exclusively' from Kaiba Land..." and then with more mounting confusion, "You went to Kaiba Land?! Why?!"

"Ugh...." Joey said rubbing the back of his neck, "It's a free country? I was lonely?"

Honda frowned, "I don't care why, idiot. I am more shocked that a) you actually bought something that was probably ass expensive, and b) that Kaiba actually let you into the facility."

"Hey! I am number three in the world, Kaiba couldn't keep me out if he tried," he puffed out his chest for emphasis. Normally, this would have been enough to win the argument, but he felt compelled to answer the first part of the question before his brain had a moment to catch up to his mouth, "And the fan was a gift..."

Shit.

"A gift?" 

Joey was scrambling, "You know...sometimes they have free gifts when you go in. For the first 150 people, sort of thing..."

Tristan was pulling out his phone now, no doubt going to check the latest releases of memorabilia available from Kaiba Land. Tristan didn't collect much of anything, but the fact that his nephew loved various trinkets from Kaiba Land, and Tristan loved spoiling his nephew, was enough for Tristant to keep track of new releases.

Joey sighed- he was sunk. Tristan was going to find out that the fan was apart of a gift-set to advertise Kaiba's next venture: Water Parks...which would be announced next week at Kaiba's annual keynote. 

Which would also draw attention to the fact that Joey could have only received the fan from a small pool of people. And, given that it was known that Mokuba was out of the country doing a (much publicized) KC-sponsored Habitat for Humanity project, Tristan would soon follow the line of thought to it's logical conclusion.

Ah well, maybe this would be the best; the news about "What Joey did (he snickered) over Summer Break", would have to come out eventually.

But still, he thought as he watched Tristan search for the fan's origins, he allowed his mind to wander back to long summer evenings hidden away in Seto's office, or Joey's own apartment, take out containers on the floor, decks spread about them...arguments that began as needling, only to end in muted frenzied kisses...before he swallowed at the annoyance that blurbled up from beneath the shiver of the warm memories: Seto hadn't called him in a few days; the jerk.

Ah well, it was after all: a fling- it wasn't anything formal...

He nearly jumped when his cell phone went off in his jean pocket; speak of the devil.

Meet me at the park this evening? Joey felt himself break into a grin- nice to know that that someone was still interested in keeping this little thing between them going...at least he hoped that's what it was; that would really suck if Kaiba was calling him out to break up with him...

"Joey? Dude?!" Honda was now in his face, trying to get a peek at Joey's cell phone. Joey snapped it away and shoved it into his jeans, as he made an attempt to break from Tristan's insistent grabs to see what Joey had been smiling about, "You're acting weird, man...let me-"

The cell phone fell onto the floor, showing the incriminating message; Tristan looked pleased, "'Meet me in the park this evening?' Ohohoho...you got someone, now?" Tristan slapped Joey a few times on the back, and then with a slightly hurt expression, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Joey sighed as he snatched the phone back and headed back into his room, maybe he could get Tristan back to work before he had to head out to meet Seto, "I haven't had the opportunity...but really it's nothing...just something fun...for now?"

This explanation of course did nothing to satisfy Tristan's need for gossip, as he pointed out that Joey could have told him when Tristan had brought up how he had managed to make out with both of the twins (on separate occasions, without the other sister knowing!!) from 11-C ,one evening on his study abroad.

He typed back a quick text promising to meet Seto at 8 pm, and shoved the cell more securely into his pocket.

"I am trying to think of who works seasonally at Kaiba Land", Tristan wondered aloud, and Joey rolled his eyes, grabbing two trash bags from the floor and holding one out for Tristan to take out to the hall's chute.

"It is someone I know, right?"

Joey felt his cell buzz, no doubt Seto's acceptance. With his mind focused on happier hopes for the evening, Joey could barely hold back his smile as he said coyly,

"Definitely...and that's all you get for now," and headed out the door; ducking to avoid the soda can that was halfheartedly aimed at his head.


	4. Revertshipping: The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set has to keep Atem's guest entertained.  
> For the prompts (Tellus again): Birds of prey, old gods, hourglass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...Jono wasn't a slave in this one loool. I don't know where this was supposed to go D:. This was one of those where the dialogue totally fell into my head. Also I am in no way an expert in ancient Egyptian culture or it's games of leisure. This was done on a lunch break and a few google searches; so sorry for any inaccuracies.

Set frowned at the disk set before him, but said nothing as he went for the hourglass on its stand. One hour. Nothing more of his precious time to be frittered away with Jono's antics. Time that began right at this moment, and Set turned the tool in its golden stand, setting off the sands before Jono had completed preparing the board and game pieces.

"You promised me an hour, Your Grace," Jono huffed as he neatly pulled three pieces from a soft cloth bag and Set them upon Set's side of the table.

"And I am," came the thin-lipped reply; Set settling himself in the stool across from Jono, "You never specified, however, if it was an hour or an hour of game play."

Jono said nothing, and Set could tell that the blonde was mentally filing the need for specifics away, for the next time. As if there would be a next time, Set mused. He would get this latest annoyance concocted for Atem's amusement (and Set's annoyance) out of the way and then he could return his attentions to issues that really mattered, such as running the country. Not entertaining the stray animal Atem had picked up during his wanderings between Kemet's cities.

Set looked at the tiny pieces set before them; they were finely carved from sheep's knuckles and went with handsomely carved and polished disk; Set was surprised that someone of Jono's status would have this in their possession, but:

"I though Mehen was supposed to be played with lions," Set said indicating his pieces, carved in the form of hawks.

Jono shrugged, "This game has been in my family for generations; long before the lion was adopted as the symbol of Kemet, long before the Pharaoh and the new gods' reached into my kin's lands," Jono spoke these words in a teasing tone, usually meant when imparting tales to youngsters, "I am shocked that you knew; Mehen seems to be not as popular here."

"I've heard whispering of this game; The game was beget from Mehen..."

"Or Mehen was beget from this game..." Jono said in annoyingly coy tone, at which Set felt his knuckles clench white from Jono's casual blaspheme. He let out a long breath through his nose; best not to rise to the mongrel's bait- after all, Jono was an invited guest of Atem. It wouldn't do well to anger the king who found such little joy in this world over an ignorant comment. However, it would not behoove Set to return Jono's attitude.

"However, I normally do not waste my time with games that offer such luck-based slants. They're after all, games created by thieves and charlatans."

Jono bristled at that statement, "My family makes games for all. For the low and the high-born. Having more luck in a game does not discredit it; Sennett has luck..."

"Sennett is purely strategy. Knowing how to position your pieces is how you win; regardless of how your toss the sticks. If you know how to manipulate whatever the sticks give you, you can easily outplay your opponent."

Jono snorted, "Is that how you justify it? So what about your no-wins against Atem? Seems to me that I should be playing this game with him then, not you."

Set felt himself bite the inside of his cheek, "You will play me, because you challenged me."

Jono's eyes took on a wicked gleam. Set would have sworn for a moment that Jono's russet eyes had turned red, like the king's, as they flicked in the hour glasses' direction, "Then turn that little toy around and give me a full hour," to add further impudence to his words, Jono tossed the brightly colored marbles he was holding high in the air so that they clacked loudly when the marbles returned to his palm.

Set picked up the hawk pieces before him, "Begin the game; if this thieves' amusement piques my interest, I will extend our game time to make up the difference."

Jono smiled brightly, almost victoriously, and so Set felt compelled to add, "No more than an hour, mind you."

Pulling three more marbles from their purse, so that they totaled six in Jono's palm, Jono thrust them towards Set, indicating that Set take them. The high priest extended his hands cupped, allowing Jou to tip the marbles into his, lest his skin actually brush Jono's. The marbles fell, bright colors catching in the setting sun's light; for a brief moment the red marble aligned with Jono's eyes casting the man's eyes red once more. Set swallowed; unsure of why he had such a response toward the color of Jou's eyes. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; just curious.

"Without showing me, place the marbles in your hand. The number of marbles can be any where from none to six. I will guess the total; the number of moves will be determined from the difference from the total of marbles in your hand and my guess."

"And if you guess correctly?"

"Then no moves for me, and my turn is over. Pass the marbles back to me and we will determine your turn."

"And the point of this game?" Set said as he eyed the fine holes along the top of the Mehen disk, as they coiled to the snakes' head in the center of the disk.

Jono picked up own set of pieces, as if he was certain that he would move on the first go, "To get your pieces to the center, so that they can pray to Mehen of course. Once they pray to Mehen, they can evolve into deities to destroy my opponents' pieces. First one to lose all their pieces wins."

Set thought on it; the game did seem interesting, but best not to let Jono know this, "You'll of course teach me along the way?"

"Of course," A wide and friendly smile. The eyes, thankfully, closed this time.

And with a nod, the priest took the marbles behind his back, "Game start."


End file.
